


Looks Like Fun

by FireWithinMidnight



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Derailed Prompt, LiveJournal Prompt, M/M, Massive canon derailment, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4776113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireWithinMidnight/pseuds/FireWithinMidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klarion/Wally!! Klarion tries to petition to join YJ!</p>
<p>Link to original prompt: http://yj-anon-meme.livejournal.com/1399.html?thread=1416567#t1416567</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looks Like Fun

The change happened overnight under everyone’s noses. Not even M'gann and Conner who lived and slept at Mount Justice had noticed a thing until the setup was complete.

The extra room that had appeared next to Kid Flash’s went unseen until Artemis, who was only passing through to refill her quiver with trick arrows, found herself opening the door to Robin’s room instead to hers out of habit.

The extra door looked exactly like all the others, except for the fact there was no name tag and it was impossible to open. It didn’t answer to Black Canary or Red Tornado’s commands. It didn’t turn up on the computer.

By evening Mount Justice was filled by those senior members of the League who remembered when their base was breached by the Joker. For them, it was a nightmare going to repeat itself. For the others, it was a reason to worry about how secure the base really was: what if whatever was behind the mysterious room could influence the rest of the base? Turn it against them and against their partners in training?

All hell understandably broke loose when the words “Recognized, Klarion, B08,” reverberated in the air.

———————————–

“Why not? This looks like _fun_.”

———————————–

What do you do when a stubborn Lord of Chaos won’t take “no” as an answer?

You pull out the big guns. You call all your allies on the matter. You wonder if you are desperate enough to wear Nabu’s helmet.

The latter was not possible, for Klarion had already removed the Helmet of Fate when nobody was looking. His smirk was downright predatory when white-faced members of the League emerged from the Trophy room. Klarion was chaotic, not stupid. He just had a tendency to forget mostly everything.

No, they couldn’t have it back.

The League’s go-to guy for magical matters, Giovanni Zatara, lacked the power and the knowledge to deal with a Lord of Chaos. Kent Nelson was dead and his spirit lingered in the missing Helmet, but at the end of the day the Lord of Chaos he had faced in his days as Doctor Fate’s host was Mordru, not Klarion. The League would have to wander fields of magic unknown to them, which could take years without knowing the right people or having the access to the right knowledge.

On top of it, Klarion could not be detained or imprisoned for any relevant amount of time. He didn’t want to leave on his own. Attempts at forcing him out of Mount Justice always ended with Klarion coming back within minutes.

Of course, nobody wanted Klarion _there_ , but until they could find a way to make his retreat stick they were out of options.

———————————–

That night, Zatara told his daughter she would not visit Mount Justice or join the Team, and that was final.

———————————–

The following days were full of tension and devoid of missions. Even the Team’s training came to a screeching halt when Klarion expressed his desire to take part in the exercise, though it was only for a day or two before the Team started to crack under the pressure of not being able to do anything and having their base violated.

The renewed training sessions were interesting to say the least: Klarion promised to tone down his power as not to accidentally incinerate the Team and actually kept his word. He didn’t use a lick of magic during unarmed combat training too. And while Black Canary couldn’t hope to do lasting damage to his person unless she targeted Teekl, something Klarion had said would be met with lethal force, the sight of him getting repeatedly thrown down got more than one laugh from the rest of the Team.

On the downside, they soon discovered that his nails were more like sharpened claws, and he didn’t shy from using them in a melee fight. And if he was allowed to use magic, Klarion could hurt even Superboy with them.

Granted, he was the worst at hand-to-hand combat next to the rest of the Team, but when his swipes connected they _hurt_ and no protection was of any use.

The only lessons he needed on ranged fights were all about keeping the destruction contained and how not shower his _teammates_ with debris or after effects of his magic.

———————————–

Admittedly, Sportsmaster’s face -pardon, mask- when he saw Klarion among the Team was well worth the headache.

———————————–

Nobody expected it to last. He was Klarion the Witch Boy, a Lord of Chaos used to doing whatever he wanted however he wanted and to hell with everyone else. There were all sorts of contingency plans for when -not if, when- Klarion decided he was bored with the Team and wanted to leave with a bang, though whether those plans were useful or not was very much in the air.

As the days turned into weeks and then months, Klarion’s devastating departure didn’t take place. The kitchen exploded every few days or so for absolutely no reason whatsoever, Teekl had taken to sleeping in every laundry basket she could find, and Red Arrow had declined to enter Mount Justice anytime soon after Klarion landed on him during an attempt at mimicking Robin’s surprise take down, much to the original sidekicks’ chagrin, but the bratty Lord of Chaos didn’t walk out on them.

Worse, he became a familiar presence at Mount Justice. The Team had learned to feel the subtle aura that his person radiated and could recognize it from a distance, his room was gradually filled with various knick-knacks of dubious origins, he made his own additions to the Trophy Room, he hogged the television just like the others, and he even took turns at cooking, though someone would argue that cooking and “snapping his fingers to make food appear on the table” weren’t the same thing.

Extensive investigations determined that said food was just as edible as food that was cooked normally and didn’t have magical aftereffects, and that was the end of the diatribe.

Most disconcerting of all, after a period of intense enmity, Klarion and Kid Flash could be found pouring on ancient-looking tomes and science books in various corner of the base. Kid Flash would always look abashed at being found while Klarion would look like the cat that ate the canary.

———————————–

For all that Artemis had professed to be irritated by Wally’s antics, there was something missing now that his attention was directed elsewhere.

———————————–

New Year came and went without exceptional problems. The superhero Rocket from Dakota City joined the Team as her mentor/partner Icon was invited to join the Justice League, Zatara had relented a bit and occasionally let Zatanna visit Mount Justice when Klarion was not present, and the bad guys had temporarily gone on a vacation. The only casualty was New Year Eve’s dinner, and the events that took place that night were forever classified as Top Secret.

The Helmet of Fate was eventually given back as a token of trust, and the price of risking to have one of their own permanently taken as a host for the Lord of Order acted as a deterrent. In case Klarion turned against them, though, all gloves would come off in an instant.

The status quo built during the previous months was still pretty shaky and poised to topple on itself at the first accident. The League would always question Klarion’s actual trustworthiness and the Lord of Chaos knew it. The teenager superheroes were just as aware of it, but by now they had actively trained, fought and lived with Klarion for months. They had long created emotional bonds with him despite knowing they were handling the magical equivalent of a nuclear bomb.

Nonetheless, the Team was in a lull.

———————————–

On the other hand, Robin had enough dirt on Kid Flash and his newfound _companionship_ to last him a lifetime of blackmail.

———————————–

**Author's Note:**

> Not counting all the omakes for With This Ring (a YJ Lantern SI published elsewhere), this was my first real YJ fanfic. It's a bit old (a few months, give or take) and written in one sitting with some spellchecking here and there, then I completely forgot about it until I was bored enough to go through all the YJ anonymous prompt meme threads and saw the original prompt. Derp.
> 
> Also, canon goes to hell, season 2 doesn't happen and Wally doesn't die/get sucked in the SpeedForce/whatever happened in Endgame. The End.


End file.
